Frolicing Chibis
by Chibish
Summary: Everyone gets turned into chibis, and Hiei and my OC, Eikouna have to take care of them! I know, original story, but R&R!
1. Default Chapter

My second fan fiction starring Hiei, and my OC, Eikouna. O__O That's okay though.....  
I know this is an original story, but I think mine is kind of different.... I hope you guys agree! ^_______^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"La li ho," Eikouna muttered, as she entered Koenma's office. She had a dull, cold expression on her face.  
  
Nothing the queer silence, she turned her head, scanning the whole room. She only spotted Hiei with his back up against the darkest corner of the room. His red eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"Hey, Hiei," Eikouna said, walking up to him. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted, handing her a bulging black garbage bag.  
  
She carefully untied the knot, peering into it. "Eh...?!"  
  
Inside, were the cutest midgets Eikouna had ever seen. (They were the only midget she had ever seen.) They would've been cuter if they weren't her friends. Chibis. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kurama, and Yukina, doggie piled on tope of a pale pillow, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What the fucking hell?!" Eikouna squeaked, throwing the bag into Hiei's arms. "But wait, where's Kuwabara?"  
  
Without a word, Hiei pointed at the top of her head. On it, was the one and only chibi Kuwabara, chewing mercilessly into her skull.  
  
Growling, Eikouna tried to pry the little savage off, failing miserably.  
  
"Help would be nice!" she shrieked at Hiei, who was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"No, actually, I think you can handle him," Hiei replied, smirking. "You are a demon, him a human, ne?"  
  
"THANKS A LOT!" Eikouna snarled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After six minutes of struggling, Kuwabara shrugged and hopped off of her head."  
  
At this point, Eikouna's lone, dark purple hair was soaking wet with spit and mucus. She groaned in disgust, looking down at Kuwabara.  
  
"What was that all about?" she gaped calmly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh...Nawting," Kuwabara squeaked, hands behind his back.  
  
"Don't 'Uh nawting' me, pal!" Eikouna sneered, picking Kuwabara up be the collar of his mini school uniform. "At least TRY to talk normally. Just because you're puny, it doesn't mean that you have to speak like a sick child.  
  
"Ba I can't hewp it!" Kuwabara whined, waving his hands up and down. "And wo are yew? Yow're not mai mum!"  
  
"Of course I'm not. I highly doubt that my child would turn out this unattractive." Rolling her eyes, she set him down. She turned to Hiei. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
"No," he answered flatly. "But obviously, they're lost their intelligence, vocabulary, size......" He trailed off, looking down at the garbage bag. "But either way, you still have to watch them."  
  
Hiei headed for the door, reaching out to turn the knob.  
  
"What?!" Eikouna squealed, running over to him. "But you HAVE to help me!"  
  
Hiei growled, shooting an irritated look at her. "And WHY is that?"  
  
"Because," Eikouna began, looking down at her feet, trembling. "I can't do it without help...." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she sniffled.  
  
Hiei put his arm down and turned to her, nodding. "Okay..."  
  
Eikouna looked up, her eyes sparkling. "Thanks..." She dried her eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Eww," Kuwabara murmured, sticking his tongue out. "Luv ish so nasty!"  
  
Hiei and Eikouna exchanged surprised looks, as Kuwabara giggled.  
  
"Since aw yew two are dewing is stwaring at each other, I gwess I'll catch up on may sleeping!" Kuwabara stretched his arma, quickly dozing off on the floor, a snot bubble inflating and deflating with each of his breathes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Done! Review, please!! XDDDDDDD 


	2. Big News!

[~*Big News!*~]  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eikouna practically had to slap herself to free herself from the shock. Hiei hadn't broken free yet, so she lightly slapped him on the cheek.  
  
"Big news!"  
  
They both jumped, realizing that Koenma had appeared on the large screen hanging (Or floating, in this case.) directly in front of his desk. They both scooted up, so that the entire screen was visible.  
  
"Hiei, Eikouna! Something happened to the others!!" Keoma shrieked, huddling up in fear.  
  
"We know," Hiei murmured, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Eikouna stated, point at the garbage bag, then Kuwabara. "They're right over here. Where are you, anyway?"  
  
"Vacation," Koenma rambled quickly. "But that's not important."  
  
"So, do you know who did it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh yes, as a matter of fact, he's right over here," Keonma edged to the left a little, pointing to a red guy with a beard and Viking hat on, and a yellow towel around his waist passing by.  
  
"What?!" Eikouna barked, gasping. "You're on vacation with him?!?!"  
  
"Yes. We happen to be good friends."  
  
"Koenma, what happened?" Hiei snapped, casually placing his hand on the handle of his katana.  
  
"Okay, okay, I was getting to that!" Keonma squealed. "..."  
  
"Spill it!" Eikouna hollered calmly.  
  
"I lost a bet...."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hiei and Eikouna spat at the same time.  
  
"We were playing poker, and I lost....  
  
"Poker?!?!"  
  
"Yes, Poker. I showed him pictures from the Christmas party, and then he said if he won, everyone in the pictures, instead of me, of course, would be transformed into small, worthless idiots. Hence, chibis."  
  
"And me and Hiei didn't go to the party," Eikouna stated, stroking her chin.  
  
"Yes. Our next match is tomorrow, so from the time being, you two have to take care of them. Okay? Okay. Bye!"  
  
With that, the screen shut off.  
  
Eikouna blinked a couple of times, Hiei hned coldly. Kuwabara scratched his nose, turning over.  
  
Eikouna winced at the sight, then shrugged. "Might as well get to work..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
^___________^ R&R!!! 


	3. Snack Time

Chapter 3. XD [Disclaimers at the bottom of the page...So...Yeah. o.o  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hiei and Eikouna spreaded everyone across the room. Some on Keonma's desk, some under it. They left Kuwabara where he was, since, as they thought, touching him may cause permanent damage.  
  
Afterwards, Eikouna left to wash up.  
  
"Hiei, don't do anything to them, okay?" she murmured, heading for the door.  
  
"Hn."  
  
As soon as she left, Hiei turned to the snoozing chibis.  
  
"Stupid little vermins!" he spat.  
  
Not that he was loud, but his rude little comment could've awoken the lightest sleeper.  
  
Everyone of their miniature legs twitched once. Twitched twice. Twitched three times, until the big bang came.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Eikouna screamed from the hallway.  
  
She stormed in, staring at the screaming youngsters.  
  
Eikouna gradually cranked her head toward Hiei, who edged away slowly.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked calmly.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, thinking of a five star excuse. Failing miserably, he chose the ever so popular, "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?!" Eikouna spat. "You obviously did something!" She pointed at the whimpering children.  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted back.  
  
"Okay, fine, BE that way!" She turned to the kids, as a plan immediately came to mind. "Snack time!"  
  
The room suddenly fell silent. The chibis looked at one another, suddenly stampeding to a coffee table at the edge of the room, next to an indigo sofa.  
  
Eikouna smirked, admiring her work.  
  
"Snack time?" Hiei grunted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, snack time," Eikouna nodded, stuffing her hand into her pocket, pulling out some yen. [A/N: Japanese money, for people who don't know. o.o]  
  
She handed Hiei the coins, as he stared down at them bluntly.  
  
"What are these?" she asked, examining the largest coin.  
  
"Yen. Go to a store in the Ningenkai, find some food, and give the guy at the counter this money. The little kids are waiting..."  
  
Eikouna pushed Hiei at the door, turning to her friends, who were gleaming at her innocently. She walked over to them, as they circled around the coffee table.  
  
"Whewes owr food?!" Kuwabara shot, banging his little fists against the table.  
  
"Uncle Hiei is getting it," Eikouna muttered dully, throwing herself down onto the couch.  
  
"Uncle Hiwei?" Yukina asked, scratching her chin.  
  
"Who's dat?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Er..your...other babysitter!" Eikouna replied, nodding. "Now, while we're here, let's introduce each other. I'm Eikouna."  
  
So they went around the room, telling everyone the room, telling each other their names, favorite foods, favorite animal, etc...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During Keiko's turn, Hiei came through the door, pushing a cart of Blue Bell ice cream.  
  
"IWCE CWEAM!!!!!" everybody but Botan cheered.  
  
"No thanks," Botan began, patting her belly. "I'm wawching meeh weight."  
  
"Wawching your weight?" Yusuke questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Why wowld you do dat?"  
  
"I do have my own food." She proudly took out a protein bar, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I gotta write this down..." Eikouna muttered.  
  
Botan munched on her bar, as everyone stared at Eikouna.  
  
Hiei went up to her, handing her the yen.  
  
"What?" Eikouna spat, looking down at the coins in her hand. "This is how much yen I gave you before!"  
  
"Well, stealing doesn't anything, now does it?" Hiei smirked, patting the handle of the cart.  
  
"Good point...How many containers of ice cream are there?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the sweet snow? About thirty..."  
  
"Good, enough to go around."  
  
Eikouna went up to the cart, randomly picking up five full containers of ice cream, stacking them up in her arms.  
  
She threw them down on the table. "One carton per person, okay?"  
  
She peeled each of the lids off, waving a hand at the drooling midgets. "Enjoy."  
  
They dived into the ice cream, sending tons of it flying through the room. Eikouna dodged them without even trying to. Botan still sat peacefully, nibbling on her energy bar.  
  
Eikouna slyly headed for the shopping cart, reaching down and grabbing a Rocky Road for herself.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Hiei snapped. "Those are MINE, and MINEA only!!"  
  
"Oh, puh~leaze," Eikouna muttered, rolling her eyes. "I just found out that Kuwabara's favorite childhood snack is his own boogers, so I honestly think that I deserve something." Hiei sweat dropped, gagging quietly.  
  
"Point taken," Eikouna answered flatly, sitting down on the couch. She lightly licked melted droplets of her ice cream off the tip of her finger.  
  
Hiei sat down next to her, handing Eikouna a plastic spoon. He opened his ice cream carton, [Homemade Vanilla] and dug in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: Chibish does not own Blue Bell Ice Cream. As a matter of fact, the only thing she actually owns in this story is Eikouna.....And the story itself. O.o;; [Oh yes, Chibish thanks KikyoKurama for telling her about disclaimer thingy-ma-bobs. Three cheers to Kikyo! ^_____________^] 


	4. Twisted Invitation

ahChapter 4  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
As soon as the chibis [Besides Botan] were done with their ice cream, their bellies seemed to grow 11 inches wider, 17 waist sizes bigger.  
  
"That hiwt da spot!" Yusuke stated, patting his stomach.  
  
"I would hate to see how clogged their arteries are," Eikouna murmured, setting down her container.  
  
"Amen to that," Botan muttered in return.  
  
Eikouna grinned, patting Botan on the head. "You seem mature."  
  
"Of cowrse I am! I have a degwee in physics, you know."  
  
"Three years old and smarted than you, Eikouna," Hiei smirked. "Impressive." Eikouna glared at him, as Botan giggled.  
  
"Aren't yew a cuwtie?" Botan winked at Hiei, who looked amazingly surprised. Eikouna gagged at Botan's sudden pervertive-ness.  
  
Botan jumped into Hiei's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, so that she could look at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hey, cuwtie," Botan repeated. "I have tickets to Barney on Ice, fwont row center. Would yew like to come?"  
  
Hiei stared at her. Eikouna looked at them with her mouth agape, almost as surprised as everybody else. The other chibis were too busy playing 'Whose Shoe Is This?' in the background.  
  
Kurama carefully took off his shoe, throwing it straight at Eikouna's back. Eikouna still stood there, her jaw dropping with every second.  
  
"Snap out of it, Eikowna!!" Yukina screeched, throwing her red hairpiece at Eikouna's hair. It stuck out of it, looking like a sick antenna.  
  
"God DAMMIT!!" Eikouna gagged with delight. "My revenge ideas just keep getting better and better!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
Continuing her psychotic laughter, the other munchkins joined in, as though they were her evil henchmen, honestly not knowing exactly why they were laughing.  
  
"Front...row....center?" Hiei shrieked. "Of COURSE I'll come!!!! BJ is my IDOL!!!!!"  
  
"Dear Lord..." Eikouna said, twitching. "I did NOT just hear that..."  
  
"Who doesn't wike Barney?!?!" Kuwabara asked, excited as hell. Eikouna slowly raised her hand.  
  
"YOU DON'T LIKE BARNEY?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"You freaking bet I don't," Eikouna spat. "Practically every purple character is fucking gay. Barney? Gay. Tinky Winky? Gay. Nuriko? Gay."  
  
"Good point..." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Anyway," Eikouna continued. "I would've thought little kids would shiver and scream in agony whenever that purple prick sang about loving them. I mean, please, would you accept a hug from a talking dinosaur?"  
  
The children clapped, enjoying her little speech. Eikouna bowed, grinning.  
  
"I still like Barney," Hiei shot.  
  
"So do wee," Botan added. "I'm just pwoud of Eikouna. Actually making sense? Go her!" Botan wiped a fake tear from her eyes, as though she was Eikouna's mother.  
  
Eikouna hisses, throwing a plastic spoon at Botan's cheek. "Eat fiber, bitch," she spat.  
  
Botan carefully jumped off of Hiei, and turned to the wide-eyed chibis. "I have more tickets, do I'll lewt yew all come, toos." She turned to Hiei, grinning sweetly. "And of cowrse yew!" She dully cranked her head toward Eikouna. "And yew, too."  
  
Eikouna shook her head. "I appreciate your invite," she began flatly. "But I refuse. Me and extinct creatures don't add up."  
  
"But up HAVE to come!" Hiei pleaded.  
  
Eikouna looked at him, her heart throbbing. "Okay, Hiei..." She pat Hiei on the head, smiling.  
  
"Wee weave at dawn!" Keiko stated dramatically, pointing at the door. "But, wight now would be good..."  
  
With that, everyone marched out of the room, the sulking Eikouna following close behind.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I decided to 'publish' this chapter and the one before this in one day, since, like; I won't be here next week. [Damn road trips!! XD] By the way, I don't own Barney of Barney, Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi, and Tinky Winky of the Telletubbies. See you all next week!!!!!! =3 


	5. Barney On Ice

Chapter Five: Barney On Ice  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The Tokyo Civic Center was packed with screaming toddlers and various Daisy Girl Scout troops. The walls practically shook, because of the many Barney and Friends support groups.  
  
Hiei snatched many sweets and popcorn bags for everyone stuffing them down his jet-black cloak, in front of his stomach.  
  
"You look like a pregnant women," Eikouna sniggered, snagging some gumballs from a candy counter.  
  
"At least I don't act like one," Hiei hissed, now in 100% bitch mode. Eikouna feel silent.  
  
Entering the main room, they skipped down the long flight of stairs, to the first row.  
  
As they settled, the announcer of the program stated something on the overhead speaker, as the lights dimmed.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the man retorted, without mush grace. "Welcome to Barney on Ice!"  
  
The room fell silent. You could practically hear the crickets chirping from outside.  
  
"Clap already, you bloodthirsty heathens!"  
  
The audience clapped like high elephants, as Barney and the gang skated onto the rink.  
  
The crowd cheered, as many people threw purple roses at their feet. Eikouna snorted as Barney chuckled the same, old hillbilly-like laugh.  
  
"Hello kids!" Barney snorted, an obvious fake smile spreading across his face. "I'm Barney!"  
  
"I'm Baby Bop!" Baby Bop cheered.  
  
"I'm BJ!" BJ waved sheepishly. Cheers from Hiei.  
  
The first act began as Barney took out a golden hand mirror. BJ and Baby Bop headed off the rink, as midgets wearing marshmallow costumes marched in. A theatrical, slow paced piano solo began on the speakers. The spotlight shone down on Barney.  
  
He looked down at the mirror. "Everyday, I look in a mirror..." He let out a long pause, as the solo overhead continued. "...And wonder how many marshmallows I can put in my mouth..."  
  
The audience awwwed, full of sorrow, as Barney dramatically tucked the mirror away.  
  
"What the heck is this shit?!?!" Eikouna spat, nearly jumping from her seat.  
  
The puniest short guy skated up in front of Barney, handing him a freakishly huge bowl of gourmet marshmallows.  
  
"Now your wish becomes a reality," the mob of live marshmallows chanted. Barney let out a gasp, examining the sapphire bowl.  
  
"Okay," Barney began, in a happy way, "let's do it!"  
  
The crowd roared in laughter, clapping repeatedly as though they were at a sermon.  
  
The crowd counted proudly, as Barney stuffed the mini pillows into his mouth. "One! Two! Three!"  
  
[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
"Two hundred forty-nine...Two hundred fifty...Two hundred fifty-one...Two hundred fifty-two..."  
  
The audience awed in boredom, as Barney's messed up dream became everyone's worst nightmare.  
  
Hiei and the chibis looked determined to find out the answer, as they kept their full attention on Barney. Eikouna was snoozing silently, her head on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Three hundred eight!" everyone cheered after a bit. Eikouna shot up from the jolt, casually wiping the drool from her chin.  
  
"Is it time to go yet?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"No," Yukina grinned devilishly.  
  
"I juss stwarted a while agwo," Kuwabara point out.  
  
"DAMN YOU, BARNEY!" Eikouna hollered, pointing impatiently at the purple dinosaur.  
  
Everyone in the whole auditorium gasped, as Barney dropped the bowl he was holding. He spit out the marshmallows, as a Girl Scout pounced on top of them. "They're mine I tell you! MINE!"  
  
Barney skated toward Eikouna and the others, looking the shuddering Eikouna directly in the eyes.  
  
"Eep," Eikouna squeaked, huddling up. "You're in my bubble of personal space..."  
  
"What did you say?" Barney asked firmly.  
  
"Eep?"  
  
"No. Before that."  
  
"Damn you...?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Eh...what about it?"  
  
"Those words are very appealing to our security guards here in Tokyo Dome. It makes them shake with—"  
  
"This stupid insult isn't going anywhere, is it?"  
  
"No, let's just cut to the chase...SECURITY!"  
  
Highly muscular clowns dashed in like the F.B.I., grabbing Eikouna, Hiei, and the chibis by the arms. They mercilessly threw them out onto the vile streets of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~* ::sigh:: Lots of typing....I haven't really updated in a while....So, like, please review. ^____________________________^; 


End file.
